


That's Some Mistletoe

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon learned about a tradition that's popular on Earth and decides to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Some Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"Sheppard.", Ronon caught up with the man that was in front of him, "Explain this to me again."

John sighed, "It is custom on my planet to hold mistletoe over the head of a person of the opposite sex, and kiss them, be it on the cheek or on the mouth.  It can be a kiss between friends, or it can be a kiss between two people that are undefined at the moment.", he looked at the taller man, "Like you and Jenn...for example."

Seeing the look on Ronon's face, he looked at him, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah.", Ronon said, nodding his head before clapping him on the shoulder, "Thanks."

Watching as Ronon disappeared in another direction, John shrugged his shoulders before going in search of his favorite expecting mother-to-be.

+++++++

She was sitting at her desk filling out the necessary paperwork that was required of her when she attended to any injuries when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to prickle, as if someone was staring at her from behind.  Turning in her seat, she found herself looking at the shirt covered stomach that belonged to a man that she knew very well and smiled, "Ronon."

"Hey.", he said, looking at the work that was spread out over her desk, "Are you too busy to stop doing that for a minute?"

"No, I'm not to busy to stop.  I'd actually welcome an interruption.", she said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're looking at me funny, and I’m not sure I like it."

"Might be because I have something for you.", he answered.

"Really?", she asked, pleasantly surprised, "And what might that be?"

He looked around to make sure that they were alone in the infirmary, before looking back at her, "I need to close your eyes.".

Jennifer did like he asked, only to open them when she felt herself being picked up and placed on her desk, "Ronon..."

"Trust me.", he said, and she nodded her head, "I do."

"Good, then close your eyes.", he told her, while waiting for her to do it once more.  When she did it, he smiled, before removing the small object that he had in one of the pockets of his pants, and held it over her head, "Okay, you can open them."

She opened her eyes, looking at him expectantly, before she realized that his hand was up over her head.  Following his arms until her head was tipped back, she smiled when she saw what was hanging up over her head, "Ronon...", she started as she looked at him, "Where did you get that?"

"Sheppard.", he said, "He told me that it was part of your custom to be kissed under the mistletoe."

"He did, did he?", she asked, and he nodded his head, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then, who am I to deny our customs?", she said, grinning at him as she lifted her face up to his.  Slowly, and softly he kissed her, his mouth moving over hers, before he ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance that she willingly gave to him, while wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could get closer to him.

Dropping the mistletoe to the desk, Ronon slid his hands around her waist, before sliding them up underneath the edge of her shirt so that he could rub his fingertips over the smooth skin of her back.  He growled into her mouth when he felt her fingers slipping under the neckline of the shirt that he was wearing, playing with the necklace that he wore.

Neither one of them had a clue as to how long they had been kissing until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention, causing them to break away as if they were teenagers caught necking in the backseat of a car by the police.  Looking at the doorway, they saw Sheppard leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face, "That's some mistletoe you got there, Ronon...", he grinned, "Don't suppose that you got anymore on hand, do you?"

At the answering growl that he got, he chuckled, "That's what I thought.", before leaving the two of them alone again. __

 _Finis_


End file.
